Delta Equestria
by ProtoPhinbella
Summary: A lone special forces soldier from a world long dead finds that second chances don't just come to you, they find you and bring you someplace special to start anew, but is Equestria ready for such a soldier? We'll find out won't we? Human in Equestria, Powerful, godlike, Magic capable human, Eventually: OC harem


(A/N: This is the First MLP FiM Fanfiction Story if you spot any errors I'm Sorry in advance)

(A/N: I do not own anything pertaining to MLP FiM, No that pleasure belongs to Lauren Faust)

~Travers~

One would suppose that I Capt. Cole Travers should be keeping a survivors log but then again I found it pointless after the countless dead bodies I've seen

Since every square inch of my world is now a post-apocalyptic wasteland but then again what would I expect from idiot Politicians armed with Nuclear weapons

I was once a proud soldier from the best of the best in Delta Force who did more joint operations with the Seals then most Operators would be able to do in their lifetimes, and for a time I was believed to be the invincible demigod general, Now naturally I thought those who labeled me that were just pulling my leg but it wasn't until the nuclear blasts I really started to see what they truly meant

It had been about 150 years since the Day those accursed Nuclear Weapons destroyed pretty much all other life except me then and ever since that day I lived alone in what was NORAD and Peterson Air Force base. I guess I've become more commonly a Scavenger I Salvaged what I could but then again after what happened I'm surprised it didn't do more damage to non-biological stuff but I suppose I shouldn't worry about it.

I suppose most of my days; I sit at a Computer doing continuous scans of the country. Why I suppose it's because I'm Naïve enough to think that there's still life I can save and protect but whom I trying to fool

As I have some coffee brewed from the Billions of crates I raided from empty Stores and warehouses I hear an alarm

"Alright Computer status report" I say aloud

'Seismic readings increasing, Ghoul Activity classification restless and steadily increasing'

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know"

'Something you don't currently know: 9 life signatures detected'

"9 life signs, are they Human?!"

'Humanoid Status Negative, life signs within the Southwestern region of the Navajo Desert where radiation is hampering sensors'

"And no Doubt being harmful to them, I best get to them quick before they get a hold of them" I said as I ran out of the Base Disappearing in a bolt of Silver

~24 Hours Earlier~

~Canterlot Castle Equestria~

As Alicorn Princess Twilight Sparkle, along with Princess' Celestia, and Luna practice with Chaos magic under the tutelage of Discord with an Audience There was an accident where all three Princess' lost control and tore a dimensional rift which sucked in Discord who was rather caught off guard

Then sucked in were all three princesses in addition to Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, Rarity, and Starlight Glimmer

~Briefly Starlight Glimmer~

As I look around at my surroundings it looked very familiar from one of the future's that Twilight showed me when I was all "anti-friendship, who needs it" I noticed everypony else from what I see as out cold but they were the least of my concerns as I start feeling weaker and weaker and the last thing I see before I blacked out was a silver light then a shadow walking towards me I think...

~Travers~

Well this is something you don't see every day as much as I would love to savor my discovery, I remembered where I was, and got to work whipping out my tricorder which originally was little more than a toy slash prop from Star trek, now after gutting and altering and refitting it was a few details short of being the real thing.

"Oh no" I say in a ah nuts fashion

The radiation was starting to killing them I needed to get them out of here and detoxed so with my duplication spell i gathered the pony, horse, things and cast my teleportation spell and as we disappeared in a flash of silver and reappeared back at the base I can't help but wonder about who and what exactly I rescued as I proceed to manually clean them thoroughly of any radiation which wasn't hard at all I proceeded to synthesize a potion to essentially flush, purge, and contain any irradiated cells so that they'd be a lot better after a trip to the bathroom

I proceeded to whip up some food since they will be quite hungry as I cooked the thought I had back in that desert was still present

What exactly did I Rescue from that desert?

(A/N: and that shall be the chapter of Delta Equestria, you know the drill, read, review, and enjoy)

(A/N(2): first chapter uploaded not only in a long time but also first chapter uploaded from my Amazon Fire Tablet, which was hard as f*** I won't be doing that again until my computer is fixed)


End file.
